


helping hand.

by blueberrilee



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, Leon's in heat, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrilee/pseuds/blueberrilee
Summary: leon has feelings for the reader and realizes it during his heat.





	helping hand.

He never should have let this happen. Laying in bed with a terribly sexy man like you, _just what was he thinking?_

He didn't know it would come around at that moment, and he sure hoped you wouldn't mind him pumping his cock against you and slobbering over your neck. 

It was far from pleasing, it was painful. His cock was aching for relief when he knew the only person that could set him free was you. Yet you were calmly resting on your back, your muscular arm below both of your pillow and head, deep into your slumber and completely unaware of your surroundings.

_But oh god did you smell good._

That musky, violent smell of yours drove Leon insane and had him stroking himself even more. It had his mind going blank, his mouth watering, his skin ablaze, his cock pulsing profusely and his hole fluttering at the thought of you driving into him.

He was going through torture, and who knows how long his heat was going to last— maybe three or four days? It only had been five hours and Leon felt like dying.

Situations like these either brought the worst or the best out of relationships, yet he didn't care about what was going to happen between the two of you; he only had your cock drilled into his mind for what it felt like decades. 

He was shivering and quivering all over, your body heat felt amazing against his skin.

It was such a relief when a hand rested on his thigh. Like a fire was finally put out after so long. 

Leon latched onto you— your cock, precisely—and hurried to get your sweats off of you. It was surprising to find you pulsing and dribbling pre-cum already, yet the way your eyes stared at Leon explained it all. Your pupils were blown wide, gleaming with lust and had him aching to have you pound the pain out of him.

“Your scent’s driving me fucking insane, Kennedy.” The primal tone of your words was absolutely thrilling and more slick gushed out of him in response.

He didn't hesitate at all when you asked him to roll over. When your toned torso pressed against his back, your cock was also teasing Leon, resting against his ass. 

It was as if you knew, since you pressed yourself harder onto him. He really didn't need your teasing. “Spread your legs for me.”

He did as he was told eagerly. It was messy; cum and slick from the few torturous hours remained on his inner thighs. Your hand supported his lifted leg’s weight as you teased your dick to his fuckhole.

A heavy weight was finally brought off of Leon's shoulders when you sunk into him. He sighed blissfully as your girth stretched him so well, but painfully. It was as if it was never going to end when you pushed more and more inches into him.

When he fully engulfed you, he was given a few relentless pumps and it was then he bursted. 

Cum shot out of his dick in ridiculous amount and you still proceeded fucking into him. Usually Leon despised continuing sex right after coming, yet he couldn't get enough of the feeling of your cock stretching his walls over and over again.

Your smell grew stronger as you started to sweat and he was outright shuddering, his blood was running wild and he almost saw white. 

A hand tugged at his hair harshly and he was shocked when your lips pressed onto his. 

Suddenly, everything seemed to slow down around him as you proceeded to kiss him passionately. Your lips weren’t chapped like he thought they would be, they were incredibly soft. The kiss was everything the sex wasn't; _gentle, sweet and pure._

You pulled away with a soft sound, your lips trailing to kiss at the depth of his chin and then went for his neck. Something about that act made Leon's heart flutter and _blush_ more than he already had.

He no longer seemed to just care about how good you were in bed, he started to pay attention to your delightful groans, your hisses and your curses emitted at the nape of his neck. 

When he started contemplating your relationship and his feelings was when your heartbeat began to bring him calm effortlessly. It felt like both of your hearts were beating in sync.

And eventually, he tried to pray as best as he could that you were seeing this as much more than just helping out an omega. He hoped you saw it as love-making and not some one night stand. Yet, it was hard to do so with everything else happening.

It was as if his skin was burning, like he just went through a summer camp in hell. The fire in his lower stomach was dying to be put out, it felt so good that it hurt.

It was then he heard you hiss out, “Coming.” and a blissful sigh.

When you started pulsing, he instantly tightened. Your cum invaded his insides and he hurried to keep all of it. There was so much, it was unbelievable. 

He gushed as soon as you pulled out. You hummed in appreciation yet he was too hot and bothered to care. It would have been embarrassing if he was in a better state.

It seemed like he felt even more pain after his leg was released, but he didn't know if it was his heat worsening or the fact that his leg was up this entire time.

One thing was certain, you guys _definitely_ should change your bedsheets.


End file.
